The Will To Fight
by digidestined7
Summary: This is a TKari with a little Taiora. Pretty good! Davis and TK get in a fight


The Will To Fight

This story is rated PG-13 because I think it should be.

This is my first fic so don't be too hard on me. This is a Takari fic with a tiny bit of Taiora so if you don't like those pair then don't read this. I think I was inspired by logan's **_Stories of December._** Great story logan! Please review. I need to know what you think.

The will to fight

"Hey TK, wait up!

TK turned around to find Yolei and Cody running to catch up. Cody was lagging behind since he was so small. He called out "Why don't you wait up? Slow down!"

"Oh, sorry Cody." Yolei replied

"So Yolei, WAASSUUPP??" he yelled in a childish fashion. (He had toooooo much sugar for breakfast.J)

" The sky you stupid idiot!" Yolei replied totally missing the point.

TK sighed, why do the really smart people never get anything? TK's thoughts were interrupted by Yolei,

"TK, Kari wanted to give you this. Cody and I got one too. "Must be about her birthday party," suggested Cody

" But it isn't her birthday for a couple weeks!" countered TK

Their curiosity got the best of them and they all opened their letters. They were invitations! But to what?

"All right a party!" Yelled Yolei

It read:

_Hey Digidestined! I'm throwing a party on Saturday. Everybody is invited. It's going to be at the beach. Food will be supplied just get their at 1:00. C'YA!_

"All right the beach!" everyone yelled at once.

"What beach?" Davis panted from running all the to school.

" Oh, hi Davis here's yours." Yolei greeted as she handed him his invitation.

Davis read it then screamed "ALL RIGHT!"

"Oh No" TK exclaimed as he looked at his watch. There was only 3 mins. till 1st period. Everybody hurried into the school energized by this turn of events.

_Where in the digiworld could TK be? I hope he's not sick!_ Kari thought to herself. She giggled, _I'm starting to worry more and more about TK. I hope he feels the same way about me. Oops there I go, worrying about him again._ She checked the clock, 1 minute left till the start of the period just as TK and Davis flew into the room trying to get organized before the bell. Kari's heart jumped as TK gave her a warm smile to her as he sat down in his seat beside her.

"I can make it," he told her.

"Great!" Kari replied

They had both been nervous about talking to the other even about that. The bell rang and school started again.LTK's heart was beating fast just sitting beside her. They both tried their best to pay attention to the lesson but each were thinking about each other.

_This is ridiculous! _TK thought _I can't stop thinking about her. I hope she feels the same way about me._ He thought as he echoed the same thoughts that Kari had used only minutes before._ I have to tell her that I love her but I can't bring up enough courage to say it._ He thought a little more while he tried to pay attention, he finally decided to tell her at the party on Saturday.

_I've got to keep my grades up but I just can't pay attention_ Kari thought. She was having the same problem as TK was._ That is IT! I'm sick of this I have to tell TK about my feelings. I know! I'll tell him at the party! _She thought as she used the same idea as TK. With their minds calm they could finally start working.

But unfortunately, While Davis was sleeping the same thought occurred to him. He knew TK would try that day too but he was ready to do anything to get Kari.

For TK the morning stretched on and on but finally it was lunch.

After TK had made his decision earlier in the day his mind had calmed and was his usual smart paying attention in class self. But once he saw Kari in the cafeteria he lost all thought except about her again. It got worse when she smiled at him. That beautiful smile made him melt and stare at her uncontrollably. Seeing his reaction made her blush in a bright rosy hue. Davis, who was sitting on the other side turned around to see what made her do that. When he saw TK he turned a bright crimson red in anger. The kids around him pointed and laughed, even Kari and the other new digidestined kids laughed which made him so mad that his temperature and blood pressure had risen so high he passed out. His last thought before the blackout was SCEW YOU TJ!!!

Even though Kari thought Davis was a jerk she yelled "DAVIS!"

That was the only sound in the cafeteria because everybody had seen him pass out and because of that the room fell deathly silent. The digidestined kids were the only ones not to freeze up and immediately even though they all thought he was a jerk. Kari and TK went and got ice to lower his temperature while Cody and Yolei Lifted him into a sitting position and tried to give him some water. When Kari and TK returned with ice Kari had grabbed a cloth not wanting to freeze the blood in his veins. TK gathered some of the ice and placed it on the cloth. Kari then wrapped up the ice and placed it on Davis's forehead. During all this the other kids had started to whisper to each other most of them were worried but some were snickering to their friends. All of a sudden Davis's eyes fluttered open. As his mind cleared and he saw TK he drew back his fist and punched TK as hard as he could. TK, not expecting this got knocked hard and fell backwards onto the corner of a table, which almost took him out but he was still conscious. The pain was more than anything TK had ever experienced. He coughed so suddenly that his lungs started to hurt to. When he coughed blood came out which got a few shrieks from the crowd.

"Davis why are you doing this?" Kari whimpered

"To get revenge and to repay him for everything he's done to me." He answered as he lunged at TK.

Davis felt a tug in the back of his head. Why was he doing this? Wasn't TK his friend? (well, sort of) But he threw that thought away his instinct had taken him over. Some primal instinct had a will so strong it frightened him. This will to fight was overwhelming. Cody lunged at Davis but since Davis was older and stronger from playing soccer he only lost his balance a bit. He skidded to a stop by TK's semi-unconscious body and raised his foot to stomp on him. As he let his foot fall Kari and Yolei tackled Davis but his foot still connected though not as hard as he intended it to. Because of this, TK groaned then his body went limp as he became unconscious.

"TK!" Kari yelled, she hated being helpless like this.

Yolei had been through some martial arts training and hit the struggling Davis at a pressure point. (don't ask me where it is 'cause I have no clue). His body went limp on contact.

At that moment, the principal walked in.

"oh my god!" she breathed

After a pause she snapped back to reality and yelled "somebody get an ambulance!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Yes, this is the Motomiya (I think that's how you spell it.) residence." "What? I'll be there right away!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Mrs.Takaishi"

"What?"

"I have to go see him right away!"

_I hope my TK is isn't too bad…_

_ _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"I'm here to see my son. He just came in and his name is Takeru."

"He's in 797D," answered the secretary

TK's mom rushed to 797D and opened the door. When she glanced inside she saw Davis on one side and her TK on the other side. When she saw TK she almost fell unconscious too. She gripped the doorway as Mrs. Motomiya turned around.

"It's terrible isn't it?" asked Mrs. Motomiya

"Yes" Mrs. Takaishi whispered

Just then a doctor entered the room.

"Hello ladies" the doctor greeted

"I am Dr. D Maul (HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA), I believe you would like an update on your sons."

The two moms nodded slightly.

"Takeru had his head cracked open and 3 bruised ribs." (Poor TK. I never meant to be this harsh but I got carried away)

" His head got stitched up earlier. It was a top priority so it got done right away."

"He'll have to stay in the hospital for around 2 weeks but after that he has to take it easy."

"Now, on to Davis." Continued Dr. D Maul " He has a broken ankle and a badly bruised left arm."

"Follow the instructions that I just gave. Now I will leave you with your sons but two girls have witnessed the entire thing and want to know if you want to know the entire story." Finished Dr. Maul

" Send them in," both mothers said

The doctor with the strangely familiar name (J) left and in a minute or so Kari and Yolei walked in. As soon as Kari saw TK her eyes widened and she stared at him for a minute or so with a quivering bottom lip while Yolei started to explain what happened. Soon Kari snapped out of her trance and joined the explanation. It took them about 10 minutes or so to explain what happened.

"I'm glad you girls stopped my son or I'd hate to see Takeru now." Mrs. Motomiya concluded after the two girls had finished

"Yes," agreed the others

"My son has seemed to have taken a fancy to you Kari. I've heard a lot about you at home. I've also learned about you Yolei and your friend Cody."

Kari blushed a bright crimson but right then a thought occurred in her mind.

" But this means they won't be able to make it to my party! I'll have to delay it for a couple weeks. That means I'll have to call everybody and notify them about this!" realized Kari

TK stirred a bit then let out a groan as the pain hit him like a 4x4 flying out of a cannon. Kari and Mrs. Takaishi rushed to his side.

TK's eyes fluttered open and was happy to see his mom. He was even happier to find out that Kari was leaning over him with a concerned look on her face. Suddenly the memories came to him, from the moment he walked in to the cafeteria to the time he passed out.

"I'm… o…kay," he gasped

" No you're not," said Kari and Mrs. Takaishi

" Stay quiet and get some rest," said TK's mom

Then the two mothers and Yolei left. Kari stayed behind with TK and said " and get better for me, OK?"

"OK, for you," he said as they both blushed

"Hey hurry up Kari, I have lots of homework to do!" said Yolei from the hallway

" Coming!" yelled Kari as she allowed one last glance at the injured teen then ran out the doorway.

"I think she likes me," TK thought out loud

"Don't bet on it TJ," Said the awakened Davis

"How about we forget everything and get some rest?" suggested TK

" Not a bad idea," agreed Davis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari tried to visit TK as much as possible. Of course she talked to Davis just so he feels like she hasn't forgotten about him. TK had a growing hope that Kari did like him. Every week she bought him and Davis new flowers from Sora's mother's flower shop. TK's was always more brilliant than Davis's but being Davis, he always boasted that his was better. Every talk with him made Davis get more and more dangerous. But a psychiatrist examined him and declared he would only have these "fits" when his anger overloaded hid conscience self and took control like it did in the cafeteria. Davis kept remembering how horrific it was to loose all control and let his primal instincts take over. He always tried to put out the fire of jealousy and was now succeeding more often than not.

~~~~~ A few weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Finally,_ thought TK _It's finally Kari's party. I have to say it. I've been storing up courage for weeks. I'm ready._

TK was in his mom's car with his beach stuff going to, well… the beach! (Duh) It was a beautiful day. Just right for the occasion. He wore his tag and crest around his neck. (I know they were destroyed but I think they're cool!) They do that whenever all the digidestined gather but it would be the first time Yolei, Davis, and Cody would see one.

_I haven't seen all the old digidestined together in one place since the defeat of Apocolamon. It sure will be great! I can-_

TK was interrupted by the car jolting him around as his mom stopped suddenly.

"Have fun! And don't forget to say hello to all your friends for me!"

"Sure mom, see ya later!"

TK jumped out of the car and called to Tai as he pulled his 4x4 to a stop. He, Sora and Matt were in the front while everyone else was in the back part.

His chest hurt a little from yelling but he would not over do it! He was sure his slight injury would not trouble him during this happy occasion.

Everybody hopped out. TK joined him and they all started to catch up on what the others have been doing. They finally arrived at the beach. There were only about two dozen people so they easily found a nice spot. They all took off their outer clothes revealing everybody's bathing suit.

"Hey!" exclaimed Davis "What are those?" He pointed to the crests.

"These are crests" Tai explained, " Like your digieggs these aid the digivolving process." Izzy picked up from there "when your digimon digivolve, they merely digivolve to champion, but after our digimon digivolve these crests" he said indicating his "help us digivolve to Ultimate which increases our powers."

"Cool" said the new digidestined

"Mine's Courage!" said Tai as he indicated his sun-shaped crest

"Mine's Love!" added Sora as she indicated the heart on her's

"I have the crest of Friendship!" said Matt as he showed them his

" I have the simply most prodigious crest, Knowledge!" declared Izzy as he showed off his

" My Sincerity is better!" protested Mimi as she showed everyone her tear-dropped shaped crest

" Mine may not be better but it's always good to know somebody Reliable!" said Joe

"I have the crest of Hope!" as he showed his medallion like crest

"And I have the crest of Light!" said Kari proudly

"I think Kari's is the best," proclaimed Davis

"Hey, where can I get one of those?" questioned a guy who was wandering by.

"You can't get them…uh… we won them from a contest, sorry" lied TK

"Too bad, they're cool" the guy said as he wandered off

The girls had put on sunscreen before so the boys stayed behind to put theirs on.

TK put on his and asked Tai to do his back. As Tai put it on TK was hypnotized by Kari's slender form slipping into the water, coming out only to start a water fight with Sora and Mimi.

"Earth to TK, stop staring at my little sister and do my back" said Tai

"Uh…sure" said TK as he snapped out of it.

TK blushed as Tai gave him a smirky grin TK and Kari…" Tai was interrupted by TK's protest.

As TK slopped on some sunscreen Tai was mesmerized buy Sora's playful movements. He snapped back to reality and blushed as he heard TK snicker. "So, it's funny that I stare at Kari so it must be hilarious if you stare at Sora" TK said as he gave Tai a playful push witch made him fall onto Izzy as they both fell into the water. The girls laughed as they abandoned their water fight to watch this playful brawl happening before their eyes.

"Why you little bugger…" Tai and Izzy said as they grabbed him and through him into the water. He landed on Kari and they both went under.

"Oops! sorry Kari!" Tai apologized

The two younger teens both surfaced and were blushing from the others body connecting to theirs. Everybody laughed at the two blushing teens as they both thought the same thought. They only nodded to each other then came tearing towards Tai. Using all their strength they lifted Tai up and through him into Sora. Just like TK and Kari they emerged blushing.

"It looks like we have a brawl in the making" suggested Izzy to Joe

"We sure do!" Joe replied as he joined the brawl

"Hey wait for me!" called Izzy as he chased after his friend

They all played until they got hungry so they went back up to the beach. Kari layed out the food and then everyone dug in.

"This was a great idea, Kari!" complimented TK

"Yeah!" the others agreed

It was only 2:00 when they finished lunch. They all ran back in to the water, TK and Kari stayed back.

"What's wrong TK?"

"Well, …uhhh…" he stuttered

"You know you can tell me anything, so spit it out"

"Kari?"

"Yes, TK?"

"I've always wanted to say this to you. Ever since I met you when we were fighting Myotismon I new there was something special about you."

"I always thought you were special too, TK but what's your point?"

"I … I… love you Kari" he had finally said it

"TK, I've been waiting for this day for most of my life. I love you too Takeru"

After saying that they both leaned forward and met each other's lips with a warm, passionate kiss. For a good minute too! By the time they finished, everyone else was staring at them. The guys all laughed put since the girls had more compassion than that they understood.

"Congratulations, TK!"

"Congratulations to you too Sora." Replied TK as he grinned mischievously

"What are you talking about, TK?" asked Sora

"I know who loves you!" exclaimed TK

Tai turned a bright red. Sora looked over and saw him like that and realized that it was Tai.

"I love you too Tai," said Sora as she rushed over and kissed him

TK and Kari took this as an excuse and they too, met in a long passionate kiss. This time everyone was more mature and they all smiled at the two pairs of lovebirds that were kissing in front of them.

~~~~~~~~~On the way home~~~~~~

"I can't believe you're going out with Kari!" exclaimed Matt who was getting a ride to his Dad's house with TK's mom.

"Really?" asked Mrs. Takaishi " I always knew the two would find each other." She said as she looked into the back seat and saw TK blushing

"TK, it's nothing to be embaressed about. You should be proud." The mother said

"I can't believe that my best friend will be my brother in law in a couple years!" Matt realized

"Shut UP!" yelled TK as he threw a punch at Matt

~~~~~~~~On Tai's and Kari's way home~~~~~~~~

"TK and Kari sitting in a-" Tai was cut off

"Tai and Sora under a bush having-"This time Kari was cut off

"I'm glad that you both have someone to love." Interrupted Mrs. Kamiya "It makes me feel like my children have all grown up. Wait till your dad hears about this."

"Nah… our family will never be mature with Tai around" Kari joked

"When we get home you are so gonna get it" Tai threatened__

~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for the lovely date yesterday, TK," complimented Kari as a gloomy Davis came around the corner

Everybody knew about TK and Kari now. The news traveled around the school quickly. Lunch came and this time TK walked in with Kari while they were holding each other's hand. They felt better about themselves now that they had told each other what they had always wanted to tell the other. Of course, Davis was feeling worse because of this news.

"I'll get you TJ!" Davis screamed as he lost his temper again

_Oh boy_ thought disgusted Kari _here we go again._

**People fight for many reasons. They are usually emotional, jealousy, anger, and love. But nobody fights willingly no matter how much they think they do. As Trowa Barton from Gundam Wing once said "beasts only bare their fangs at enemies." This is true but people fight for stupid reasons. Another great quote from Gundam Wing is by Heero Yuy. It could be the moral of the story.**

**So why do people fight anyway? Perhaps the meaning of human existence is found within their will to fight.**

** **

Hey? Not bad for my first pick this is an entry for a contest and it might be a little too late. *oops!* oh well once again please review. C'ya

TAKARI 4-EVER!!!DEATHSYTHE RULES!!! Etc.


End file.
